Wire tools, such as wire cutters and strippers, are used in a variety of settings. For example, wire tools are used for installing audio equipment in an automobile. When installing such equipment, many of the wires must be cut or stripped while under the dashboard or other relatively confined space.
Traditional wire tools are not suitable for this environment. For example, pivotable pliers style wire tools are not easily manipulated with one hand and require too much room to operate to be useful in a small space. Further, existing non-pivotable wire tools are not designed to allow a user to exert maximum force with one hand, and/or are not provided with features that allow wires of multiple sizes to be stripped and/or cut. Such deficiencies render such tools undesirable for use in a small space, such as under a dashboard.